Project Summary/Abstract The Texas Department of State Health Services (DSHS) proposes to continue its mentorship with other states' RRTs; coordinate outbreak response with FDA CORE and local health departments that have jurisdiction over retail sales of food; establish communication protocols with food industries in Texas; further develop SOPs and embed Texas Rapid Response team (TRRT) responsibilities into the day to day activities of the state staff. Additionally, DSHS will undertake a capability assessment each year and develop and update an improvement plan for the TRRT; schedule and conduct at least one exercise or respond to an incident, including after action reviews each year; participate in the development and refinement of the RRT Best Practices Manual and post required documents on FOODSHIELD and on applicable DSHS webpages, and; represent the TRRT on national RRT workgroups and at local and national meetings. DSHS will continue to refine and enhance the development of the Texas Rapid Response Team so that in the event of a food borne illness outbreak, the TRRT will be able to respond quickly and effectively.